Of Conversations and Misunderstandings
by starbuckx
Summary: Ron overhears a conversation between Harry and Ginny and jumps to the wrong conclusions, as always.
1. Of Conversations and Misunderstandings

**Chapter title: Of Conversations and Misunderstandings **

**Part 1/3**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, I really do. Alas, JKR owns then, not me. No infringement is intended, and I am not making any money out of this. **

"Harry, you've got to be kidding me." 

Ginny's voice made Ron stop in his tracks. What was Ginny doing in the Boy's room with Harry? Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong. He took a few steps back and pressed his ear to the door so he could hear the conversation. 

"No, I am dead serious Gin," Harry's voice answered with amusement "Just pretend I am Ron and you are talking about Colin. That should make it easier." 

"Colin …" Ginny giggled and Ron started to get even more worried. Harry and Ginny alone in the Boy's room talking about Colin? This could not be good. 

Ginny's giggles were followed by a hearty laugh by Harry and couple of incomprehensible noises and Ron cursed the stupid door for being closed. He couldn't see a thing. 

"Yes, now do it Ginny," Harry urged and Ron went bright red at the thoughts that passed through his head. _Get a hold of yourself Ron Weasley,_ a little voice inside told him and he struggled to think straight and continue to listen. 

"Ron …" Ginny was saying "Ron … I, well I wanted to talk to you because, well, you know…I wanted to tell you that I …I …I…" Ginny stopped talking and Ron could picture her, walking around the room, as she always did when she was nervous. 

"I can't do it Harry" Ginny screamed with frustration. "He is going to kill me. He still thinks I am five years old and it's his duty to take care of me" 

"He's your brother Gin" Harry replied and the voices quieted for a moment before Harry continued talking. "He cares about you, that's why he gets like that. I'd give anything to have someone care about me as much as he cares about you." 

"Harry …" Ginny's voice was softer, a touch of tenderness on it and he could hear some whispers inside the room but he couldn't make out the words. He stayed there, pressing his ear to the door, trying to pick up more of the conversation for about ten minutes and when he was about to give up and enter the room the voices started talking again 

"How much?" Ginny asked "Enough to tell him yourself?" 

"No. No. No," Harry responded and he could imagine his friends face very well in this moment. "I imagine that would go very well," Harry continued "I'll just go up to him and say "Hey Ron! Your little sister has found herself a new boyfriend… I just thought you might want to know. Oh! But you think that's it...Noooo, I've got more to tell you. You want to know who the lucky guy is … well, it's …" 

"Harry …" Ginny's voice warned before Ron could hear the guy's name. Who was it? Suddenly Ron's mind made the connection and he almost stumbled backwards at the realization. 

Colin Creevey. 

Ginny was dating Colin Creevey. And she wanted Harry to be the one to tell him because she was afraid of how he might react. 

Poor Harry, he thought. How did Ginny drag him into this? It was probably Hermione's fault, he decided. I bet she said she wasn't going to be the one to tell me and Harry didn't know how to say no to Ginny. 

The voices inside continued but this time Ron wasn't really paying attention to them. He was going to get that Colin Creevey. He was going to go to the library and research like crazy until he found a spell bad enough to put on him. Yes, that's what he was going to do. With that in mind Ron stood up and headed towards the library. 

Inside the room the conversation continued. 

"Do you think he'll be too mad?" Ginny asked, her head resting on Harry's chest as they lay on his bed. 

"I reckon he'll be mad at first. But he'll probably calm down. You are dating me after all, his best friend. It's not like you are dating Colin Creevey." 

Ginny giggled at that and placed a small kiss on Harry's neck before resting her head on his chest again and holding him tightly, Ron already forgotten. 

**

To be continued …

**

_A/N: This one is for Elle, just because. Thanks for being my first online friend, and for pushing me to post this, my very first story. _


	2. Of Love and Mistaken Identities

**Chapter title: Of Love and Mistaken Identities**

**Part 2/3**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, I really do. But, does it look like I do? No infringement is intended, and I am not making any money out of this. **

Hermione stared at the red headed boy sitting in a corner of the library with amusement. _Ron._ In the library. _Alone_.   


"I must be dreaming," she told herself. Ron never came to the library unless she dragged him. And even then, dragging him to the library was no easy task. Besides, she was sure he had never looked as interested in homework as he did now.   


Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.   


She made a mental list of the things that could have pushed Ron towards the library and when she didn't come up with anything she panicked. Maybe it was something about You-Know-Who, maybe someone was in danger. Maybe ….   


It was only when she got close enough to actually read the title of the book Ron was holding that she realized what was going on. It read: _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)_   


Poor Ginny.   


Ron was actually in the library, researching for ways to make Harry's impeding demise a painful one. Not looking for a way to piece together his scattered remains after a fight, or something like that.   


Now that she thought about it, Poor Harry. He would probably be the one getting blamed for it all, as if Ginny had no say in the matter.   


The truth was, they were both equally guilty. Ginny for making it painfully obvious she loved Harry and Harry for asking Ginny to be his girlfriend in such an outrageous way. And in front of everyone in Gryffindor, to make it worse.   


Everyone except Ron.   


They had all been with Harry and Ginny when it happened. Except for Ron. He had been serving a very unjust detention. All by himself.   


Harry probably planned that, she thought with a grin. As soon as Ron had gotten the detention Harry had looked relieved, almost happy.   


She understood why now.   


He didn't want Ron to find out that way. He didn't want Ron to find out. Period.   


And now, here was Ron, researching for the best way to kill Harry. And make it painful.   


Well, she would have to do something about that, wouldn't she?   


A gentle tapping on the shoulder made her jump and she turned around to see Madam Pince staring at her.   


"Are you looking for something dear?" she asked in a very kind voice, for Hermione was one of her favorite students. Madam Pince thought she was the smartest girl in the school, always coming to the library to search for new things, treating the books right, always being nice. What else could you ask for?   


Hermione smiled at her "No, thanks Madam Pince," she said and pointed towards where Ron was sitting. "I'll go join him."   


"Very well." Madam Pince replied with a shake of the head. That Weasley boy, something was going on. He never came to the library.   


She watched Hermione run towards her friend and turned around to check on the other students. Just in time, because as soon as she did Ron slammed the book into the table in disgust. He looked up just in time to see Hermione slip into the chair next to his.   


"Did you know about it?" he demanded, his face almost as red as his hair.   


"About what?" she asked innocently, trying to gain some time, needing to gain some time. She had no idea what she should say. She wanted to help Harry, but lying to Ron would probably get her in trouble. And she didn't want that either.   


"About Ginny and Colin," Ron answered, almost screaming. "Did you know they were going out?"   


"Ginny and ….Co –Colin?" she asked and she must have looked so surprised that Ron immediately changed his attitude.   


"Yes, Ginny and Colin are going out. Can you believe it?" he asked shaking his head and Hermione had to take a deep breath to gather her senses. This was not as bad as she feared. This was worse.   


"How- I mean, how did you find out" she asked, vaguely aware that her voice was shaking and her hands were trembling. Ginny and Colin? That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.   


"I accidentally eavesdropped into a conversation Harry and Ginny were having. Can you believe it? She told him but she didn't tell me! I don't know what's wrong with her, but I intend to find out. Right after I kill that Colin Creevey."   


Hermione lost her voice as soon as Ron stated his desire to kill Colin Creevey. They couldn't let him do that. But that would mean telling him …that would mean telling him that Colin and Ginny weren't going out. Harry and Ginny were.   


And that was even more dangerous.   


She struggled for something to say but Ron beat her to it.   


"You've have to help me find some spell to put on that prat." he told her, while he opened a very large book and started flipping through the pages.   


"Sure. Sure. I'll help you," Hermione said, still looking for the right words. "I just have to …I have to go look for something. Yes, I have to go look for something. In my bedroom. I'll be back soon." she told him and before he could open his mouth she was out of the chair and running towards the door.   


"Hurry up." he yelled at her and she turned around and waved before disappearing, and as soon as she was out of sight Madam Pince started lecturing Ron on the appropriate behavior on the library.   


The moment she stepped out of the library Hermione started to feel like everything would be okay. She would tell Harry and he would talk to Ron. Ron couldn't kill Harry. Harry was his friend. Besides, Ron would come to his senses as soon as they explained things to him. She was sure he would.   


Seconds later she started to run.   


She made a quick turn in the corner and bumped into Snape but she didn't stop. She could hear him yelling at her, something about detention but she still didn'tstop. She couldn't stop. She had to get to Harry and Ginny.   


The Fat Lady looked at her strangely but she did not pay attention to her either. She just ran into the room, her eyes searching for her friends. When she did not spot them she panicked.   


"Where are they?" she screamed to no one in particular. She surveyed the room once again and without a second thought, headed towards the Boy's rooms. This was an emergency. Rules be damned.   


She stopped in her tracks when she heard strange muffling sounds coming from the Boys Room and she promised to herself she would never, ever, ever do this again. Ever.   


She knocked on the door, but the sounds did not stop. Exasperated she covered her eyes with her hands and entered the room.   


"Harry, are you there?" she asked, sounding a little afraid. "Please tell me you are decent and I can remove my hands."   


"Hermione," a familiar female voice asked. "What are you doing here?"   


"Saving your lives," she answered truthfully. "Because just imagine what would have happened if Ron had caught you. Better yet, don't imagine. Just keep doing what you were doing. He'll come here soon enough."   


"We were just eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" Ginny answered, holding a package of the aforementioned snack in her hands. "Want some?" she asked, her eyes alight with laughter. "You can take your hands of your eyes now Hermione. I swear I won't bite"   


Hermione slowly took her hands away from her face and opened her eyes. Harry was sitting in bed with about half a dozen packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans spread in front of him and Ginny was standing in front of her grinning.   


"Are you all right?" she asked with a grin.   


"Yes, I am all right," Hermione answered, not feeling amused in the slightest bit. "But I am afraid you won't be."   


Harry's face turned serious immediately and Hermione regretted the way she expressed herself immediately. Harry was so on the edge about You-know-who lately. No need to make it worse. But she had to tell him.   


"Ron overheard one of your conversations," she said, hoping that dropping the bomb quickly would somehow make it all better.   


"He knows?" Ginny asked, and Hermione, excited as she was could see that Ginny's was trembling slightly and she noticed Harry's deep breath before he moved to embrace Ginny.   


"How much does he know Hermione?" he asked, his gaze fixed on her.   


"He doesn't really know," she answered truthfully "He thinks Ginny is going out with Colin."   


She heard Ginny chuckle and she had to work hard to suppress a giggle. Ginny and Colin? Only Ron could have come up with that one.   


"At least now we know which conversation he overheard" she told Harry with a grin before turning around to face Hermione again. "Harry and I were talking about how to tell Ron a couple of days ago …and Harry suggested I'd practice with him. I'd pretend he was Ron and we were talking about Colin"   


"And Ron must have heard that" Hermione said, understanding completely.   


"And he must have jumped to conclusions" Harry added with a smile.   


"That's Ron for you" Hermione said with a grin.   


She could see Ginny giggling softly and for a moment she forgot about the question. But Ron had looked so mad in the library …they had to do something for Colin.   


"So, when are you going to tell him?" she asked.   


"Tell him?" Harry asked, obviously confused "Why should we tell him?"   


"Well, let's see," Hermione said "Because he thinks Ginny is dating Colin ..because he is mad ..and because he is in the library looking for the worst spells to put on Colin!"   


"I still don't see why we should tell him." Harry told her with a smile, but Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly shut up.   


"Why tell him the whole truth?" she asked Hermione "You can just tell him I am not dating Colin ..that I am dating someone else …let him obsess about it."   


"You can't tell him that!" Hermione yelled, frustrated "And what's this about me? I am not telling him!"   


"But come on Hermione," Harry said "You know he listens to you. You just have to tell him Ginny is not dating Colin."   


"I won't do that!" she said, looking at Harry, unable to believe this was happening. Harry was not asking her to do this.   


"Yes, you can Hermione," Ginny said and she could see a very familiar glint in her eyes when she said it. She looked like Fred and George when they were about to pull a prank. "Unless you want him to find out about certain feelings of yours …" Ginny stopped there, giving Hermione time to think.   
She didn't even try to deny it. "That is not fair!" she yelled "This is your problem, why should I get stuck with it?"   


"All is fair in love and war." Ginny recited and Hermione glared at her, before starting at Harry.   


"Are you serious?" she asked, still hoping this was all a bad joke.   


"It's not that difficult Hermione, is it?" he asked "You don't have to explain that much …just tell him it's not Colin. That should solve it for a while ..I'll think of a way to tell him. Please."   


She sighed and Harry knew he had won. "All right, I'll do it. But you owe me big time Potter." she told him, before getting out of the room where once alone Harry and Ginny stared at each other and started kissing.   


Once she realized Ron was not in the library, she started to fear for Colin's safety. Ron was not in his right mind, and he wouldn't think twice before doing something to Colin. She had to get to him. Before it was too late.   


She rounded hall, after hall, looking for Colin or Ron ...and just when she was about to get desperate she spotted a small figure lying on the ground. Her heart started beating faster when she realized it was Colin.   


"Dear God, what did he do?" she asked herself while she ran towards Colin. He was hunched on the floor, looking worse for the wear, but he did not look seriously harmed.   


"Colin ..are you all right? She asked with concern. His eyes stared back at her and he started trembling.   


"Ron cursed me," he said, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. "He was yelling at me and …I don't know why." he was shaking so badly Hermione feared he was going to break.   


"It's all right Colin," she told him "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Meanwhile you can tell me what he did to you …"   


She walked with him to the hospital wing, hearing Colin's description of what Ron did to him and fighting the need to curse out loud. What was up with Ron? She left Colin in the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey before turning around, determined to find Ron.   


She didn't have to walk long because two minutes later he saw Ron heading towards the hospital wing. He didn't stop when he saw her and she almost had to run to catch up with him.   


"Ron …Ron," she called him, but her did not turn around. "RON!" she yelled and he turned around and stared at her.   


"What?" he asked.   


"Ginny is not dating Colin," she told him and she almost laughed at his statement, but he recovered quickly. "You are lying to protect him …"   


"I am not. I am serious. She is not dating Colin."   


"Who is she dating then?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes and for a moment she could not focus on what she had to say. All she could see were those eyes. But as soon as she came back to reality she saw Ron staring at her and panicked.   


"Well ..it's not Colin. I am sure of that …I don't know who is it ..Ginny would not tell me. She probably knew I would tell you. You should talk to Harry, they seem to be getting close lately …maybe he knows"   


Ron did not even think twice about Harry.   


"I am sure you know Hermione. Is it that stupid boy that always hangs around her?"   


"No. No. Of course not …Ginny is …well, of course not. He is way too young for her"   


"He is the same age as she is" Ron answered, his eyes fixed on hers. "So, are you telling me Ginny is dating an older boy ….someone from our year maybe?"   


"I did not say that." Hermione answered, a little too quickly. Ron caught it and smiled at her " Well, it's not me and it's not Harry. Dean is taken and Seamus has a crush on Lavander. So that only leaves ….Neville."   


"Neville." Hermione crooked.   


"She is dating Neville! I should have known …ever since they went to the Yule Ball together I've know something was wrong. I am going to make him pay for this." Ron muttered and with that he was off and running.   


"Wait …RON!" Hermione yelled, trying to catch him but he had longer legs and he ran faster than her so he was soon out of sight.   


She bit her lip and looked around. There was nothing else she could do for Neville right now. She liked Neville, she really did. And she wanted to help. But she had classes. And she wasn't going to miss them just because Harry and Ginny needed her to save them. They could tell Ron whatever they wanted …   


And with that final thought she turned around and headed to the classroom.   


Neville Longbottom never saw it coming. One minute he was talking to some very nice Ravenclaw girls, next minute he was moving fast to avoid being hit by a curse from Ron Weasley's wand.   


"What's wrong with you?" Neville asked, while he ducked to avoid a very nasty jelly leg curse Ron had thrown his way.   


"What's wrong with me? I don't know how you can look at me in the face and ask me that …you prat!" Ron said, while racking his brains to come up with another curse to throw at him   


"But listen to me well," he added. "You better stay away from my sister or God help me I'll kill you!"   


First he thought he had heard wrong. He and Ginny? But Ginny was going out with Harry. Everyone knew that. Harry had made sure of it when he has asked her in public. So why was Ron trying to curse him and telling him to stay away Ginny? He was too caught up in these thoughts to react quickly enough and moments later a voice yelled:   


_Furnunculus!_   


And Neville was falling to the floor in pain, all the while thinking that it was indeed very strange that Ron thought it was him that Ginny was dating. Him? Of all people. It was very, very strange. 

**

To be continued …_  
_

  
**

_A/N: Planning this was a lot of fun, but wait until you see what's coming next. Poor Gryffindors, and poor Ron when he finds out the truth! But, this is Elle's fault, as well, I swear._


	3. Of Curses and Discoveries

**Chapter Title: Of curses and discoveries **

**Part 3/3**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, I really do. Sadly, I don't. No infringement is intended, and I am not making any money out of this. **

Neville Longbottom never knew how he got away. Years later he would laugh as he recalled being hit by several curses before managing to get away from Ron. Thankfully Madam Pomprey had been instructed by Hermione not to let Ron anywhere near him, so once he was comfortably installed in the infirmary he was safe.   


Minutes later there was a loud banging on the door and Neville could clearly hear Ron yelling to be let in. Madame Pomfrey told him to stay quiet and went out to take care of Ron and Neville had to suppress a grin when he came to the conclusion that Madame Pomfrey was not letting Ron in.   


"But ..I HAVE to see him." Ron was saying, loud enough for him to hear.   


"You won't get into the hospital wing without my permission Mr. Weasley. And you don't have my permission. So I guess you should just turn around and go back to your classes. You do have classes, right?"   


Ron had left shortly after that, clearly not happy with the way Madame Pomfrey had treated him, but Neville had been thrilled.   


Still, it was not a pleasant visit. Madame Pomfrey asked several times how he managed to get hit by a jelly leg curse, a pepper breath curse and a leek curse, among others and she had laughed heartily when she had heard the tale. No, it was not a pleasant visit. He was sure Harry and Ginny were safe and happy, maybe even snogging right now. And he was in the nursery …because Ron thought he was going out with Ginny!   


This was royally unfair, he decided. He was going to have a talk with those two. So he sat very still while Madame Pomfrey fixed him up and when she told him he could go he stood up so fast she took a step back.   


"Take it easy dear," she instructed before laughing at him again "And try to stay away from Weasley, I would not want you to come visit me in five minutes again."   


Neville did not find it funny. Not at all. He opened the door to the nursery and looked around before stepping out on the hallway. He looked around again, and took a couple of hesitant steps towards Gryffindor Tower. Then he thought better about it and started to run.   


He stopped in front of the Fat Lady and thought about it for a moment. What would he do if Ron was in the Common Room? Was running away and option? He steeled his resolve.   


_'Come on Neville, you are supposed to be a Gryffindor' _he told himself before whispering the password and taking a step in.   


The Common Room was filled with people. It was usually the busiest time of the day, right before dinner. Everyone was talking and the noise level was pretty high. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized Ron was nowhere to be seen. But the two people responsible for all this mess where right there in the corner. Predicatable.   


He walked to where they were sitting and cleared his throat. They separated and looked at him in surprise. It was so unlike Neville to interrupt them.   


"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked with a smile "Need help with anything?"   


"Ron thinks I am going out with Ginny." Neville blurted out and he was shocked to see Harry and Ginny start laughing. Why was it that everyone found it funny but him?   


"I don't think it's amusing," he informed them with a frown "He has been chasing me around all day. I've been hit with more curses than I can count and if this continues I'll have to tell Madam Pomfrey to set up a permanent place for me in the hospital wing."   


Harry stifled a laugh. "I'll go talk to him." he said and Neville felt relieved right away. Harry would make this right with Ron. He smiled.   


"Thanks Harry." he said and turned around to give them some privacy.   


"Are you telling him the truth?" Ginny asked, her voice small.   


"I don't know Gin," he said. "I just don't see that there's anything else I can do. We can't let him go around cursing everyone in Gryffindor. He'll find out sooner or later, because I'm not letting you go." And with that he kissed her, something totally opposite their usual behavior in the Common Room. They were always very cautious, after all you never knew when Ron could come in.   


Ginny offered him a small smile and he cupped her cheek before softly kissing her nose and standing up. "Neville," he called and Neville quickly turned around "Please stay here with Ginny. I'll take care of Ron."   


Harry took a deep breath and started walking. He was so focused on what he had to do that he didn't noticed Hermione until he bumped into her.   


"Oh, I am sorry," he said before looking up. "Hermione! It's you …" he told her, once he managed to stand up again and help her to her feet.   


"I'm aware of that Harry," she told him with a smile. "What's going on?"   


"I'm telling Ron the truth."   


"You are?" she asked "Do you want me to go with you?"   


"No," he responded "Stay here with Ginny and Neville. Just in case Ron gets here before I find him." he smiled at her and headed towards the exit again.   


Once in the hallway he concentrated on finding Ron. He looked in the usual places, and even in some of the unusual ones but Ron was nowhere to be seen. He started to think that maybe Ron had gotten back to the Common Room before him but when he was about to go back he spotted a familiar red-headed boy sitting just outside the hospital wing.

He took a few hesitant steps towards him "Ron, are you all right?"   


Ron stared at him "Have you seen Neville?"   


"Yes, but I need to talk to you …" Harry told him and he had to take two steps back because Ron was on his feet before he could say another word.   


"He is in the Common Room, isn't he?" he asked and before Harry could answer Ron was running in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.   


"Ron, wait up …I need to talk to you." Harry yelled but Ron was already gone. He took a deep breath and started running after Ron.   


Unfortunately he caught up with him too late. Only later would Harry realize that leaving Neville with Ginny was not exactly a good idea. Especially when you considered the thoughts going through Ron's head.   


The Common Room was very, very quiet. Everyone was looking at Ron, who was staring at Ginny and Neville with his mouth open. Hermione took a few steps towards Ron, in an obvious attempt to get him to calm down. But it was not to be.   


No one was sure how it all started. In the end they all agreed that it was probably Colin, who had been sitting in the farthest corner of the room and was still recovering from Ron's first attack, that drew his wand first. They all remembered hearing a voice yell:   


_Rictusempra!_   


And just like that Parvati was on the floor laughing hysterically. Of course, as Colin would confess later, he had not meant to hit Parvati, he had been meaning to hit Ron.   


But it was Parvati the one who ended up on the floor. It did not end there though, because Parvati managed to get out her wand and yell:   


_Conjunctiva! _  


Everyone's eyes were fixed on Parvati, so everyone saw the spell leave her wand, glance of the House Cup and hit Hermione and Ginny.   


Hermione fell to the floor and quickly stood up and started talking in what she must have thought was a calm voice "Don't worry ..everything will be all right. Just stay where you are and don't panic."   


Ginny was another matter. She fell against Neville and Harry saw Ron get out his wand as soon as Neville placed Ginny against the nearest armchair. Neville's eyes grew large and he quickly fled from Ginny's side, Ron close on his heels. Harry knew he needed to stop Ron, but he first needed to make sure Ginny was safe.   


Before he could get to Ginny though, he was intercepted by two figures everyone had forgotten about.   


"Harry, mate," George said "Remember that conversation we told you we wanted to have with you about Ginny? Now it's the perfect time."   


Harry wasn't sure if George was kidding or not, but he had to admit he and Fred did look a little menacing today. He looked around and noticed that now almost everyone was now involved in the fight. Ginny had her wand out and was firing spells everywhere, but since she couldn't see she was hitting people who had nothing to do with the problem. Hermione was trying to get everyone to stop, but no one seemed to be listening to her and she stumbled around the room unnoticed.   


In the corner he could see Ron and Neville trading curses and he had to fight back a smile when he noticed Ron was winning. Again. Katie and Angelina were both on the floor and they now seemed to be yelling at Dean and Seamus, both of whom has been hit with the conjunctivitis curse and had hit the girls in their haste to defend themselves.   


"So ...Harry," Fred's voice brought Harry's attention back to the twins, who were standing in front of him, wands ready "Are you ready to battle for Ginny's heart?"   


"Battle?" Harry asked with a smirk, vaguely aware that this was all a big prank the twins had prepared for him. "I don't have to battle for her heart, it's already mine."   


"Yes, indeed," Fred answered with a chuckle "But you do know you need the family's blessing, right?"   


"I thought I'd get the third degree from your father …"   


"Oh, you will," George told him with a smile "But it's our duty to rough you up a bit before you get to him …We wouldn't want to ruin our reputation."   


"Of course not," Harry told them with a smile "So, are we dueling or what?"   


And it started. A mini-fight in the middle of a big fight. Harry was too busy trying to curse Fred and George and at the same time avoid the curses they were throwing at him to notice what was going on around him, but and innocent bystander would have been amused. The whole room was filled with people screaming and hexing each other. Ron had managed to hit Neville with a few curses but he had not escaped unharmed because there were leeks growing out of his ears and just seconds before he had been forced to perform a crazy dance, to the amusement of everyone who could see him.   


Lee Jordan was in the middle of a hexing duel with Seamus Finnigan. No one could remember how it had started but they were both in pretty bad shape. Katie was lying unconscious on the floor and Angelina was still busy with Dean. Alicia, who was the last person to enter the Common Room that fateful day was quietly sitting on the corner. She would later explain that she had been hit by a conjunctivitis curse and she did not want to cause more trouble.   


Colin Creevey was still trembling in the corner, and his brother Dennis was lying unconscious beside him. But he was not the only one. Numerous other Gryffindors were lying unconscious on the floor, the armchairs, everywhere. It seemed like _Stupefy_ was the favorite curse of the Gryffindors.   


But Hermione was without a doubt the one in worst shape. She had been hit by the conjunctivitis curse that glanced off the House Cup. Then, as she tried to calm everyone down she had been hit with a silencing charm. After that, she could not remember anything else. She wandered around, trying to get people to notice her, but unable to do anything to defend herself. She would later proclaim this the worst day of her life.   


Even the mostly friendly duel between Harry and the twins had gotten a bit out of hand. Harry's ears where three times their normal size and Fred had purple hair instead of red. George meanwhile had been hit with a silencing charm and he had left the whole intimidating business to Fred, who was doing a very good job of it by the look in Harry's face.   


It was until hours later that the Common Room fell silent again. There would be many questions and detentions later and more than one Professor would marvel at the fact that no one had heard the fight going on. But it was not until Professor McGonnall stumbled into the Common Room almost three hours later to see why the whole Gryffindor House had been absent from dinner that it was all discovered.   


She stared at the mess in the Common Room and looked at the unconscious body lying near the entrance. For a moment she thought about Death Eaters, but when she bent down and noticed the boy was alive she started to suspect the real truth. In the corner of the room four figures lay asleep. Ginny Weasley, curled up in Harry Potter's arms. And Miss Hermione Granger, resting her head against Ron Weasley's arm.   


She had to fight hard to suppress a smile as she looked at them and once she had managed to put on her strict face once again she cleared her throat.   


Four pair of eyes stared at her in amazement, as they noticed the mess. Potter was about to open his mouth, to offer an excuse probably, but she beat him to it.   


"I see Mr. Weasley finally found out you are dating his sister Mr. Potter."   


Ron's opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He looked at Harry first, then at Ginny, then he looked up to stare at McGonagall, then at Harry again. He was only able to manage one word   


"What?"   


Harry rolled his eyes. He smiled. And he said, "_I _am Ginny's new boyfriend, you prat."   


Ron stared at him.   


"You?"   


"Yes, me. You are so bloody blind." Harry told him before turning around to smile at Ginny and collapsing against her. She smiled and rested her head against his and soon they were both sleep.   


Ron was still staring at Harry.   


"I don't understand," he whispered.   


Hermione glared at him, and if she had been able to talk she would have told him that he never did understand anything. But since she was not she merely rolled her eyes and turned around to rest her head on his arm before closing her eyes again.   


Ron was still staring at Harry. Professor McGonagall was already on her way to the hospital wing when a confused scream made her chuckle in amusement.   


"WHAT??????"   


**The End**

_A/N: This fic is for Danielle, my big sister. For hearing me out, for coming up with the idea for the big Gryffindor fight, for the editing, for pointing out my mistakes, for the 3:00 am talks. For everything …YOU ROX! :) And of course …a million thanks to Bela for the being the best beta a girl like me could ever want._


End file.
